La notte di Sara
by DoctorW
Summary: E' una storia completamente inventata, non basata su alcun particolare episodio della quinta serie.


I personaggi descritti in questa fanfiction sono tratti dalla serie tv CSI per cui appartengono interamente alla CBS e agli autori e produttori della serie.

romance N/S fiction, M per situazioni disesso esplicito.

Cap. 1

Sara era appena salita in macchina per tornare a casa, era ancora buio fuori, era decisa a mettere in moto ma rimase li, immobile, ancora un momento. Qualche cosa nella sua mente non riusciva a passare, a lasciare andare le cose come erano sempre andate.

Era cosàstanca; si appoggiò allo schienale e rimase làtentando di non pensare. Gli ultimi casi l'avevano sconvolta e sapeva il perché anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente. A renderla cosàdisperata, cosàconscia della sua infelicità non erano neppure i casi in sé, era l'umanità con cui si era incrociata e scontrata e la paura di essere, anche lei, nelle loro stesse condizioni; di essere làsenza sapere bene cosa volere, oppure saperlo ma di non poterlo raggiunge, la muta disperazione di non sapere che fare.

Era terrorizzata dal dovere ammettere che forse voleva una maternità; lei, che sentiva cosàpoca confidenza con i bambini.

Aveva paura ad ammetterlo poiché la verità la sconvolgeva di più della consapevolezza della sua realtà; era sola e triste ma vi era abituata, era la sua normalità; si diceva di esser indipendente, che non aveva bisogno di nessuno, forse non era vero ma ciò la faceva alzare e andare a letto tutti i giorni. Ora, però, essere conscia di volere disperatamente un bambino le scombussolava i pensieri e la lasciava, làincapace di andare via, di andare a casa, dormire, alzarsi e continuare come nulla fosse.

Lei era sola e questo la rendeva incapace e impossibilitata di portare a termine, anche solo di pensare, al suo desiderio. Non solo non sapeva a chi rivolgersi ma capiva bene che se avesse avuto un figlio nulla della sua normalità sarebbe sopravvissuto; sarebbe cambiato inevitabilmente tutto.

Per avere un bambino avrebbe anche potuto rivolgersi a un dottore, avere una inseminazione artificiale, anzi, sarebbe stata perfettamente da Sara; ma non lo voleva: sentiva di dover condividere questo suo desiderio di esistenza con un altra vita umana, qualcuno che avesse potuto capirla, sostenerla, guardarla, parlarle, se non amala almeno volerle bene, esserle amico. Non aveva nessuno in grado di fare ciò o forse si?

Più pensava alla vita, alla sua vita e alla pazzia di volere un figlio, maggiormente cresceva in lei la convinzione e la sicurezza.

Scese dalla macchina e si diresse all'interno dell'edificio.

Incontrò Warrick che stava per lasciare l'ufficio e come nulla fosse gli chiese dove erano gli altri, Gregg e Cath, l'amico gli rispose che erano tutti già andati via e che anche lui, esausto, stava andando a casa a dormire ed aggiunse, "anzi credevo tu fossi già andata". "Si, lo ero" disse lei, " ma poi mi sono ricordata una cosa" disse lei quasi distratte e guardandosi intorno, "hai bisogno di qualcuno?" Disse lui : "ah", disse lei, come stesse riflettendo poi disse " si, di Nick"; Warrick neppure poteva immaginare il reale significato di quella risposta. "Nick," disse l'uomo" lui, credo si stia facendo ancora la doccia". Sara sorrise teneramente e in quel sorriso si scorse la sua stanchezza, Warrick la guardò intenerito, le tocco la spalla in un gesto di saluto poi le diede la buona notte, o forse buon giorno, lei annuàcol capo e rimase ferma mentre con la coda dell'occhio lo guardava passarle accanto e raggiungere definitivamente l'uscita.

Come si rese conto che ciò fosse avvenuto e che l'amico avesse svoltato definitivamente verso l'uscita si voltò e, come colta da furibonda fretta, quasi temesse che il momento passasse o il coraggio le venisse meno, si precipitò dentro lo spogliatoio e più in là, verso le docce. Apràanche quella porta trovandosi davanti allo spogliatoio maschile, un sospiro e poi dentro tenendo il respiro.

Accanto ad un armadietto e all'appendiabiti c'era Nick, bagnato, con l'asciugamano attorno ai fianchi ed un altro appoggiato sulle spalle; udendo il rumore della porta che si apriva e chiudeva l'uomo si era girato, aveva visto l'amica sulla porta, aveva notato la sua espressione ma non sembrava stupito né tanto meno imbarazzato della sua presenza nello spogliatoio. Disse con calma, rivoltandosi per prendere qualche cosa dall'appendino, "Sara c'è qualcosa che non va?" La ragazza disse "Nick" lentamente, con un filo di voce, espirando; vide il perplesso viso dell'uomo che si era nuovamente voltato a guardarla con un sopracciglio alzato. Intanto lei, raccolto il coraggio, con un gesto rapidissimo si tolse la maglia rimanendo a dorso completamente nudo e gli fu in un momento accanto, con una certezza che non credeva neppure di avere. Gli prese la faccia tra i palmi delle mani, e la tirò verso la sua bocca baciandolo mentre con il resto del suo corpo lo spingeva verso l'armadietto.

Era accaduto tutto cosàvelocemente che Nick non si era potuto neppure rendere ben conto di quanto stesse avvenendo. Si ritrovò schiacciato tra il metallico freddo dell'armadio e il corpo di Sara che sempre più abbandonava il suo peso sopra il corpo del ragazzo. Inizialmente, preoccupato di non perdere l'asciugamano, non aveva neppure avuto modo di concentrarsi sul bacio; la furia, la veemenza e il seno nudo della ragazza lo avevano distratto ma ben presto, quando sentàla lingua dell'amica scivolargli tra i denti, incominciò a rendersi conto della situazione. In quel momento Sara interruppe brusca il bacio, guardandolo negli occhi ma continuando a tenere la sua faccia tra le mani e il suo peso contro il corpo del ragazzo. Nick, ancora frastornato, con entrambe le mani a sostenere l'asciugamano intorno alla vita, disse timoroso, guardando diretto gli occhi noccioli dell'amica, temendo quasi che il suo sguardo potesse scivolare verso la nudità della ragazza: "Sara che c'è?"; "Nulla" rispose lei, piano, scuotendo lentamente anche la testa; tutto ciò con una voce sottile e una calma che contraddiceva la veemenza fin qui dimostrata." Ah" disse Nick sorpreso ma anche mesmerizzato dal suo leggero sorriso, dai suoi occhi che ora non lo guardavano più diretto negli occhi ma che si erano spostati sulla bocca; l'espressione curiosa di Sara, furbetta quasi, lo lasciavano indeciso sul da farsi e sul da dirsi.

Ancora prima di trovare le giuste cose da dire, ella lo stava nuovamente baciando e questa volta Nick si lasciò trascinare, rispondendo caloroso al suo bacio. Abbandonò , nel frattempo, con entrambe le mani l'asciugamano che teneva stretto e portò i suoi arti intorno alla ragazza; la gravità aveva, intanto, liberato i fianchi di Nick dall'asciugamano, denudandolo completamente.

Nick non badò molto all'inconveniente posizione in cui pareva trovarsi; improvvisamente senti una mano di lei spostarsi sulla nuca e l'altra, afferrargli con delicatezza i genitali. I suoi occhi si allargarono nella sorpresa e tentò di staccarsi dal bacio avviluppante. La ragazza, però, lo teneva imprigionato; stretto tra il suo corpo, l'armadietto e le due mani.

La mano posizionata nella parte bassa del suo corpo, poi, aveva improvvisamente serrato le dita con più vigore non appena resa conto del gesto, quasi di fuga, del ragazzo.

Nick si sentiva curiosamente prigioniero; non era certamente una brutta prigionia ma ne era frastornato. Da quattro anni conosceva Sara, avevano scherzato, fliertato di tanto in tanto, ma mai il loro rapporto si era spinto più in la di qualche scherzoso gioco, qualche sguardo ammiccante e qualche uscita, amichevole, quasi sempre accompagnati da Warrick o Cathrine.

Ed ora, Sara lo teneva intrappolato con un bacio e con una mano che stringeva un po' troppo il suo organo genitale.

Tirò infine indietro la testa e la ragazza lasciò andare le sua labbra anche se incominciò con convinzione a baciargli e mordicchiargli la linea del collo, intanto, con la mano, aveva incominciato a allentare la presa e a muoversi ritmicamente, tastando con i polpastrelli la consistenza dell'organo.

Nick non voleva, ma cominciò pian piano a respirare affannosamente, ad ansimare, mentre Sara gli mordicchiava la base del collo e, da la, dimostrava di volersi spingere più in la e più sotto.

Le mani di Nick incominciarono ad acarezzare la morbida pelle della ragazza, prima la schiena e poi, sempre più curiose, si spingevano verso i seni di Sara, ad afferrarli e stringerli piano, piano, poi sempre con maggiore forza, ma sempre con la cura di non farle male.

Deglutà con forza e la sua mascella dimostrò, in tal azione, tutto la sua possanza ; le labbra gli tremarono un attimo, guardò in basso mentre reclinava la testa verso sinistra, verso la spalla su cui Sara aveva posato la testa mentre continuava incessante a mordicchiarlo. Si sentiva pervaso da un desiderio fortissimo reso quasi impellente dal ritmico muoversi della mano di Sara. Non poteva, però, capire, e non osava chiederlo, quanto in la lei si sarebbe spinta con il gesto della sua mano e soprattutto con tutto quel suo agire.


End file.
